The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of adefovir dipivoxil in prolonging survival of patients with advanced HIV disease. To evaluate the efficacy of adefovir dipivoxil in preventing the development of CMV end-organ disease in patients with advanced HIV disease who are co-infected with CMV.